Slipped Away
by Mara Jade Hughes
Summary: A short L/M bit of Leia and Han in second chapter AU fic, about Mara's reaction when she's told by Leia that Luke has turned to the darkside. DE. Songfic.
1. Slipped away

An Au fic, based on Mara finding out Luke's turned to the Darkside.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, I'm only in this for the fun and thrills of writing. And thanks to Avril Lavigne for being a brilliant artist and for writing this beautiful song.

This is my first posted fic so I hope you enjoy and please review, I'd love to hear what you think -good or bad. Thanks.

Mara stood there shivering, no, no, it couldn't have happened –he wouldn't do _that_…would he?

Leia placed a hand on her shoulder "I know it's hard to hear Mara…but Luke's fallen to the Darkside."

Mara shook her head, refusing to believe it "No! Not after all he's fought for! What his father sacrificed himself for."

Leia looked down "I'm going after him Mara…I'll bring him back I know I can…just don't do anything brash and just lay low, he wouldn't want the reborn Emperor getting you. That much I know." Leia then squeezed her arm and walked away.

Mara spun back to the _Wild Karrde_ and to her quarters.

Mara dreamt that night, remembering that moment when she felt him slip, though she denied the feelings of it. He couldn't have turned…not after all he'd sacrificed and fought for.

She reached out to him trying to find some sort of contact with him. All she received was a large mental shield. And for the first time ever in her life; she backed down on a challenge.

Luke woke when he felt a familiar presence reaching for his; he felt the hurt and confusion there and swallowed whilst slamming up his shields. But he reached out to her, she couldn't feel it but he did. Luke let his eyes close again and let out a deep sigh.

Mara woke and shivered, slipping out of her bed and pulling a robe around her self, she padded over to the large viewport that gazed out at the mottled sky of hyperspace and sighed. She picked up the lightsaber that was sitting on the chest underneath it.

"Na na, Na na na na na." Mara frowned _Am I singing?_ "I miss you, I miss you so bad…I don't forget you…Oh it's so sad" _I guess I am… _"I hope you can hear me! I remember it clearly -The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same, oh."

Luke's eyes snapped open when he heard her voice, and felt emotion swell up deep inside of him.  
"Na na, Na na na na na. I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand -I wish that I could see you again…I know that I can't, Oh." Luke reached out fully to her, keeping away just enough for her not to know he was there.

"I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly -The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same, oh."

Luke looked out at the stars; _I'm sorry Mara…Leia_.

Mara clutched the lightsaber as she continued to bring to the words out of herself, tears rolling down her cheeks in streams.

"I've had my wake up -won't you wake up, I keep asking why? I can't take it -it wasn't fake it happened you passed by!"  
She felt a gentle caress and shivered "Now you're gone. Now you're gone. There you go. There you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back!"

Luke felt as if he was standing next to her, he could see her face, her tears and her grip on the lightsaber he had given her.

"Now you're gone. Now you're gone. There you go. There you go! Somewhere you're not coming back!"

He grabbed onto the hand he could see and then the one he could feel of his sister, reaching out to him.

"The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same no...The day you slipped away was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...Na na, Na na na na na…"

_I will come back, I promise_

"I miss you"


	2. Finding him

Mara turned away from the window and scowled Oh no Skywalker…I'm not going to give you up this easily, not after everything you've done for me

Mara turned away from the viewport and scowled _Oh no Skywalker…I'm not going to give you up this easily, not after everything you've done for me!_

Mara pulled her nightdress over her head and pulled on her jumpsuit, zipping it up as she slapped the door release and marched down the corridor. The turbo-lift doors hissed open and Mara spun on her heel once inside as two workers scuttled out.

Leia woke to the sound of a com buzzing "Han you get it." Her husband grunted.

"It's the ramp Leia –someone wants in."

Leia frowned and reached out with the Force and the blinked "It's Mara…I wonder what she wants?"

Han shrugged "I don't know –why don't you go talk to her and find out?"

Leia rolled her eyes but eased out of bed stroking her swollen belly and grabbed a dressing gown as she left the cabin. When Leia reached the ramp she keyed in the sequenced and watched the ramp lower to see a very fidgety Mara.

"Do you know where he is Leia?"

Leia frowned as Mara marched on board, heading for the cabin "Who?"

"Who do you think?" Mara snarled looking over her shoulder at Leia "Solo get your backside out of bed."

There was a groan and then Han appeared at the door "What you want Jade?"

Mara looked between them both and swallowed "I'm going after him for you –you can't go in your condition Leia, you're going to pop any day now, and you need Han to be with you…I can get him back –I know I can, but I need your help to find him."

Leia looked at Han he frowned and then nodded once. "You're right; you're the only one who can do this."

Leia and then nodded "You're right…"

Mara gave a short nod and then headed into the gallery, finding their holomap, she switched it on.

"Where was he when he went AWOL?"

Leia shook her head "We don't know -all we know is that he is gone."

Mara looked down at the map "Reach for him." Leia blink "Reach for him and point at the map!"

Leia frowned "Will that work?"

Mara nodded "Your twin bond will tell you."

Han placed a hand on her arm "You can try Leia."

Mara shook her head "No, do or do not –there is _no_ _try_!"

Leia swallowed and reached out. "You can do it Leia just reach, and point out to map where he is." Leia could feel a sweat begin to breakout on her forehead, her finger tracing the stars on the map until she suddenly felt a burst in the Force and slammed her finger down. She felt a ripple of shock come from Mara and Han's hand on her shoulder, she prized her eyes open to see her finger was pointing at a blank space, there was no planet there her brother couldn't possibly be there!

She then looked at Mara and shivered at the cold look on the younger woman's sharp features and Mara snarled out a curse before saying a name. One Leia had never heard off.

"Byss –he's on Byss, that's one of the Emperor's old hideouts Leia…one for technological terrors."

Leia sank down into the chair behind her "Oh no."

Mara nodded "World Destroyers, you need to get the fleet prepared Leia, the Republic has to attack –before they are."

Leia shook her head "No –not with Luke there, they might…he might…"

Mara's eyes softened slightly "Leia…you know in his real state he'd rather be killed than hurt anyone…if he has to be destroyed there's nothing we'll be able to do about it –I'll try to get him out of there before the Republic Leia…but if I can't you'll have to be braced for the worst."

Leia lowered her eyes then looked back at Mara "What will you need?"

Han nodded "Yeah, whatever you need Red, we'll provide it for you."

Mara flicked a look between the two sighed "Well for starters I'll need some Ysalamiri essence, knock out drugs, Jedi proof binders and a Force collar, a fast ship…and…I can't believe I'm going to say this…"

"What?" Leia asked, slightly shocked at watch Mara had listed and she felt the woman's hesitation.

"A Force bond….with you."

Leia and Han both stared at her, jaws wide open and eyebrows touching the ceiling, Leia finally managed to croak "You'd willingly make a Force bond with me to save my brother?"

Mara bit her lip and then nodded "Yes…he's important to the future Leia, we need him back for the galaxy…for us."  
Leia studied the woman and then nodded sharply once. "Alright."

"Hang on –won't that mean you'll be able to sense each others thoughts and feelings?" Han asked with a hint of…was it fear...in his voice.

Mara shook her head "We'll be more attuned to each other and sense something's, but we have mental shields, Han, so no need to worry…it might even help Leia grow in the Force with my knowledge."

Han seemed to relax then looked between them both "So, it'll be like a sisterly or twin bond?"

Mara nodded "Yes Han."

Han nodded "Okay."

Mara stood and walked over to kneel in front of Leia, she carefully placed her fingers on Leia's temples and Leia copied her.

"Okay Leia, just follow my lead…" They both reached out to the Force and Leia immeadiately began to followed Mara, they both began to let down walls and open doors as the Force swirled between them both, sharing flashes of memories and feelings. Then they both felt the baby inside of Leia stir and reach out to them both.

Leia do you want me to stop?

Leia was about to say yes, when something stopped her No…he, he recognises you…and he wants you to stay. Leia replied and she felt Mara flinch slightly and then continue.

Han watched as the two women communicated on a higher level and couldn't help but smile, the Kid had always wanted them to get along. _Seems like you're getting your wish now Kid_.

Mara flinched slightly and then her face became slightly strained. He watched them in silence, watching as a little white and green, mixed with blue current of light seemed to pass through them and then Mara gasp and collapse to the floor as Leia's eyes snapped open.

"Mara!" They were both on the floor next to her in an instance, eyes flittering over her as Han quickly checked for a pulse.

He looked at Leia a strange look on his face "Leia…Mara's…"

To be continued in _Byss: The Redemption of Skywalker_. Part one: _Finding the way_.


End file.
